1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concepts relates to a light scanning unit and electrophotographic image forming apparatuses using the light scanning unit, and more particularly, to a light scanning unit simultaneously scanning a plurality of light beams and electrophotographic image forming apparatuses using the light scanning unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light scanning units scan a laser beam onto a photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a laser printer. The light scanning units include a light deflector that deflects a light beam emitted from a light source and scans the same onto a photoconductor, and an imaging optical system that is placed between the light deflector and the photoconductor and forms the deflected light beam as an image on the photo conductor.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, when a light scanning unit scans a light beam onto a photoconductor such as a photosensitive drum, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoconductor by main-scanning by the light scanning unit and sub-scanning by movement of the photoconductor. The electrostatic latent image is developed to form a development image by using a development agent such as a toner, and the development image is transferred onto a printing medium.
Recently, technologies for reducing the size of an image forming apparatus such as a color laser printer and reducing the manufacturing costs thereof are being developed, and one such development tendency involves developing techniques for reducing the size of the light scanning unit and the manufacturing costs thereof.